


Watching

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chronicles of the Damned [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Halls of Mandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Lalaith remains in the Halls of Mandos, watching over her family, and waiting for them to come for her, so that they might depart the world together. Namo watches her and mourns her fate and that of her family.





	Watching

The pool was fresh, and a young girl played there, making splashes, and throwing small stones into the pool on occasion, giggling merrily all the while. Mandos, whose real name was Namo, watched her, and her presence allowed him to relax. Laughter, her nickname meant, and it was one justly given. Yes, Namo felt peace, true peace, for the first time in ages. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, not even when Luthien sang to him. Yet, he also felt deep sadness, for he could see great sorrow that this child's family would have to endure.

He wished for the first time he could convince the other Valar to undo the curse, but he knew it would not be fair for this child to be separated from the rest of her family, which would surely come to pass if the curse were to be lifted.

Therefore, he restrained himself for speaking out.

Maybe in time, he would forget and resume his normal duties as Doomsman of the Valar.

Until then, however, he would watch over this girl, and help her.

It was the least he could do to alleviate the pain she must be feeling, having been separated from her family so suddenly, so forcefully.

And not for the first time, he cursed Morgoth's vile creations.


End file.
